The Suite Life of Hannah 101
by jbigjim4594
Summary: Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Zack, Cody, Maddie, and London come to PCA


Ch

Ch.1 of TSLOH101

**Mileys House**

"Ok Jackson and Miley lately I haven't liked your behavior in this house so for punishment I am sending you to Pacific Coast Academy it is a boarding school" said Robby Ray

"What you have got to be kidding me daddy I have all my friends here and Hannah is here I can't be Hannah if I go to a boarding school" said Miley

"Id don't really care if I go" said Jackson

"Miley don't worry I have already talked to Mrs. Truscott and Mrs. Oken and Lilly and Oliver are going with you to PCA" said Robby

"Well that makes it a little bit better" said Miley

"You're leaving in 2 days because I want you to get there a couple of days before school starts so you can get use to the campus" said Robby

"Well I better start packing" said Jackson and he left the room

"Daddy what about me being Hannah" said Miley

"Don't worries you'll still be Hannah but you'll only have concerts on Saturday nights and you're only staying in California during the school year. During the summer you'll go on tour with the Jonas Brothers as usual" said Robby

"Ok daddy" said Miley

**At the Tipton in Boston**

"Ok Zack and Cody you guys are going to a boarding school called Pacific Coast Academy in California this year and for the rest of high school" said Carey

"Oh ok I really don't care" said Zack

"Me either" said Cody

"That went better than I expected. Also Maddie and London are going with you guys" said Carey

"That makes it even better" said Zack

"Yea it does" said Cody

**At PCA 3 days later**

(Cody's POV)

Me, Zack, Maddie and London are walking around campus trying to find the registration office so they can figure where their rooms are.

"Excuse but you guys seem lost can I help you" said Zoey. Oh My God this girl is beautiful I hope I see her more often because I think I like her

"Yea Hi I'm Maddie we're all new here we're from Boston and we're looking for the registration so we can figure out where our rooms are" Maddie explained

"Hi I'm Zoey I'll show you guys where that building is and then once you figure out your dorms I'll take you to those buildings"

"Thanks" said London

They figured out they're dorm rooms

"London and I are in room 102 in Brenner Hall can you show us there" said Maddie

"Oh yeah and I'm Zack my twin brother Cody and I are in dorm room 37 in Rogers Hall can you shows there" said Zack

"Yea sure. Also I'm in room 101 in Brenner Hall so we're neighbors. Also my best guy friends Chase Matthews, Logan Reese, and Michael Barret are in room 36 in Rogers's hall so they're your neighbors" said Zoey

"Cool" the rest of them said

Zoey showed them all Rogers hall and brought Zack and Cody to they're room

Chase, Michael, and Logan were just coming out of they're room when Zoey and the Bostonians showed up

"Hey Zoey" said Chase

"Hey Chase I haven't seen you in so long" said Zoey then went and hugged Chase Michael, and Logan

"Chase, Mike, and Logan these are Zack and Cody Martin they're twins, Maddie Fitzpatrick, and London Tipton. Zack and Cody are gona be living in room 37 and Maddie and London are gona be in room 102 next to mine" said Zoey

"Oh my god you're rich just like me" said Logan and London at the same time

"Want to go out with me sometime like tonight" said Logan

"Definitely we're both rich we're meant to be together" said London

"So I'll pick you up at 8 and we can go see a movie and go out for a fancy dinner" said Logan

God they're already going out that's quick maybe I should pull Zoey aside and ask her out before Zack gets to her because he'll go out with any girl

"Zoey can I talk to you for a second" I said

"Yea sure" said Zoey

"I know I just got here and we just met but I was wondering would you go out with me" I said god that took a lot of guts

"Sure I'd love to" said Zoey

"You will. Ok then I'll come by your dorm at 7 and we can go to that sushi place that I saw on our way here" said Cody

"Sounds great I Love Sushi Rox. The owner is named Kazu and he is awesome" said Zoey

"Ok then it's a date. See you at 7 I have to go unpack" said Cody

"See you then" said Zoey

**With Miley, Jackson, Lily, and Oliver (No POV)**

"Finding The Registration office was easy" said Jackson

"If it was so easy then why did it take us 3 hours to find it" said Lily

"It didn't seem like that long" said Jackson

"Lily who are we rooming with?" Miley asked

"Maddie Fitzpatrick and London Tipton" said Lily

"Ok" said Miley

"Jackson who are we rooming with" said Oliver

"Zack and Cody Martin" said Jackson

"Great they're probably brothers and they're always going to be arguing" said Oliver

"You're probably right" said Jackson

**At Rogers Hall room 37 (No POV)**

(Jackson and Oliver walk in)

"Hey guys I'm Jackson and this is Oliver" said Jackson

"Hey I'm Cody and this is Zack as you can see we're twins" said Cody

"So are you guys new" Jackson asked

"Yeah" said Zack

"So have you guys met anyone yet to hang out with" Jackson

"Yea I'm going across the hall to hang out with these guys we both meet before when we first got here" said Zack

"Do you think we could come because we have nothing to do" said Oliver

"Yeah sure they won't care" said Zack

"Why isn't Cody going" said Jackson

"He has a date with Zoey Brookes she's one of the guy's best friends" said Zack

(In room 36 with Zack, Oliver, Jackson, Chase, Mike, and Logan)

"Well I got to go I have a date with London" said Logan

"Bye" the rest of them said

"Chase when you first register at the office why do they ask what your favorite color is?" Oliver asked

"They want to know because the school gives every student a laptop and they give you one in your favorite color. That's why mine if green, Mikes is Blue, and Logan's is Silver" said Chase

**Next chapter will be the dates and more people asking other people out and more surprises leave reviews with ideas for later chapters**


End file.
